In computer graphics and CGI, a frustum (e.g., a view frustum or a viewing frustum) may define some portion of, or all of, a three-dimensional (3D) space that may be rendered for presentation (e.g., displayed on a screen to a user). For example, a virtual world may be defined within the 3D space, and virtual objects may exist in the virtual world as 3D objects within the 3D space.
A rendering machine (e.g., a machine that forms all or part of a rendering system) may render a view of the 3D space, or a portion thereof, by determining which 3D objects are to be rendered (e.g., shown in a two-dimensional (2D) image or scene that depicts the 3D space or some portion thereof) and which 3D objects are not be rendered (e.g., omitted from the image or scene that depicts the 3D space or the portion thereof). Commonly, the rendering machine generates (e.g., calculates) a frustum within the 3D space (e.g., based on the position and orientation of a virtual camera located within the 3D space). The rendering machine may render the view of the 3D space by rendering 3D objects and portions of 3D objects that are located within the frustum, while 3D object and portions of 3D objects that are located outside the frustum may be omitted from the rendered view (e.g., image or scene) of the 3D space.